Whatever it takes
by Pandora Anne
Summary: Set a few months after the movie ends, Scarlett devises a plan to win Rhett back but it comes at a price she never imagined


**A.N: ** This is my first Gone with the Wind story so please be gentle. I'm modeling this after the movie, not the book. Of course, I don't own anything. Reviews are appreciated, I'd like to know what the readers are thinking, hope you enjoy it. 

It was a balmy day in June when Scarlett O'Hara devised a plan to win her husband back. He had thrown her away like so much garbage an eternity ago and she was hell bent on showing him what he was missing. She had been a fool during their marriage, so filled with her childish obsession with Ashley Wilkes that she hadn't even seen Rhett right in front of her. She saw him now, saw him in her dreams, heard the ghost of his voice in her ear and craved his touch with all her soul. Scarlett was a hard headed woman and once she set her mind on something, there was little or no chance of that something slipping from her grasp and there was no way she would let Rhett Butler slip from her grasp. She knew now that she loved him and if it took her to the end of her days, she would see to it that he loved her back.

Scarlett was seated on Tara's front porch, surveying her land with pride when she heard the pattering of little feet and her heart leapt up into her throat. She cocked her head sharply in the direction of the sound. It was only Beau, Ashley and Melanie's son coming for his monthly visit to Tara. Her impossible hopes were ripped in two. She had never gotten over Bonnie's death , never fully accepted it and always expected to see her daughter running up to her, all giggles and rosy cheeks, fresh from an overlong game of hide and seek.

"Auntie Scarlett!" Beau cried, flinging himself into her lap.

"Now Beau, don't ruin your aunt's dress." Ashley reprimanded his son listlessly and Beau dutifully returned to his father's side. Scarlett cast a searching eye over the man she had once adored. He wasn't the man he used to be, Melanie's death had seemingly robbed him of all his gaiety and joy. She was glad the veil of love had lifted from her eyes and she could see him for what he really was. His grey eyes, which she had always found so enchanting, she now found boring and dull. But then again when compared to Rhett's tempestuous, mocking eyes, none could measure up.

"Hello Ashley" she said with forced civility. Now that she knew that she no longer loved him, she found him an immense bore and actually grew to dread his visits, but Melanie had put it in her will that she wanted Beau to be with Scarlett as much as possible. If the poor boy couldn't have a mother, at least he would have an aunt, and Scarlett abided by Melanie's wishes, she owed her that much at least.

"Good morning, Mrs. Butler" he greeted her in turn. Ashley always had been a dreamer, his head in the clouds more often then not and Melanie's death had sent him into permanent dreamland.

"Beautiful day isn't it" Scarlett asked, forcing conversation.

"Yes" Ashley said dreamily

"Is Mr. Butler at home today?" He asked and didn't notice the grimace that flitted across Scarlett's face.

"No, he isn't. He's on a business trip in New Orleans. He's just finishing a deal and will be home shortly" It was the same excuse she fed everyone who has asked about Rhett, few as they may be. Ashley himself had heard the same line time and time again but never questioned it.

"Very well" he said, "Please tell I was by" Scarlett smiled, a mask to hide the hurricane of her thoughts.

"Certainly" she said.

"Father!" Beau pulled on Ashley's arm, "Can we go see Mammy now?"

"I believe she's out back with Prissy" Scarlett offered and with a bow of the head, Ashley disappeared with Beau into the house, leaving Scarlett to her plans.

"Mammy, hand me that dress over there. No, not that one, the green one" Mammy handed Scarlett the dress with a reproving look in her eye.

"Now Mammy, don't give me that look. I'm just going to visit Aunt Pittypat for a while" Scarlett admonished, placing the dress in her already overflowing trunk.

"Miz Scarlett, you know as well as I do, you don't need no such dress to visit your aunt" Scarlett forced an easy smile, not wishing to divulge her real reasons for going away and hoping Mammy would drop the subject. She gazed around her bedroom strewn with clothing, looking for anything she might have missed. Her eye caught on a flash of red. It was the robe she had worn the last time she had been with Rhett. It was a long shot but she would try anything at this point.

"Mammy, hand me that robe over there, the red silk one" Mammy shot Scarlett a sharp look and Scarlett's cheeks flushed as the memories of the last time she had worn it came flooding back. The passion, the lust and the absolute intoxication of being completely herself. She shook it off and squeezed the robe into her trunk, shutting and locking the lid with Mammy's help. After getting the lid closed, Mammy laid a hand on Scarlett's arm and looked at her with all the warmth and understanding in the world.

"You go bring Mis't Rhett home, Miz Scarlett"


End file.
